A Bite of a Bittersweet Cupcake
by funnybunny16
Summary: There was a time when the animatronics had to suffer a horrid day at the restaurant...the birthday of Bernard Whittaker. THIS IS NOT A SCARY STORY! HOWEVER, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! CONTAINS ADULT THEMES!


**Whew! Here it is guys. Sorry for the very long wait, but I was busy last month, so I couldn't get around to putting up a story; but I've kept my promise. Here's the second FNaF fic. In this fic, I've added more characters to this fanfic! After this FNaF fic, I don't think I'm going to do any more. FNaF doesn't appeal to me as much as other things I want to do. But if you guys do insist, I'll write one more after this, but I think this'll probably be the last one…for a while. I was quite disappointed by the 3****rd**** FNaF game. How hard is it to change up the theme of a plot? I still want to do a Lovecraft fic or another Aliens vs. Pedator fic or another House of the Dead fic or something along those lines. **

** Anyway, enough with my ranting and jabbering, on with the story! DO NOT FLAME, COPY, HATE, OR STEAL! Enjoy! The animatronics other than Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Balloon Boy, Bonnie, and the Marionette all belong to me.**

** This is not a scary story! Since most FNaF fanfics are either scary and/or gory, I wanted to do something a bit more along the fun and playful lines. Yeah. This is not a scary story. **

**Anyway, on with the story… **

The animatronics were always having fun at the place they worked at, Freddy Fazbear's pizza. It was a happy place, full of smiling children, balloons, and the delicious smell of a greasy pizza sizzling out of the kitchen. And best of all, all the employees were not people, but animatronics.

While Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie were on stage playing their band equipment making children and even adults happy, Foxy was entertaining kids in Pirate Cove, listening to the sweet music they made and going on deep sea adventures. Balloon Boy was handing out balloons to all the good little children who were nice to him. The Marionette (whose name was unknown, but BB had dubbed him "Rosy", because of the pink circles painted on his cheeks, was handing out stuffies to the children, with a happy look on his face.

The animatronics liked working here, and all six of them were always having a good time. However, there was a time, two years ago, a day they could all remember perfectly, that made them all shudder. It was a spectacularly awful, wretched, mind-bogglingly horrible day. It was the day that a boy named Bernard J. Whittaker was having his tenth birthday.

**Flashback to two years ago…**

All the animatronics had gotten orders from the boss, manager and owner of the restaurant, Dwight A. Rogers, that there was going to be a big birthday bash at the restaurant for a child named Bernard Whittaker, who was going to be celebrating his tenth birthday.

It was going to be a gigantic party, with over thirty adults and children, and would last the whole day. They had never had a birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria that was going to be so long and so huge.

"Day after tomorrow will be Bernard's party," said Dwight to the animatronics. "You must all practice and get ready for the party. The restaurant is closed today and tomorrow to the public so we can get ready for the party. The restaurant will be closed to everybody else except those invited to this party. I want you to all get ready for this day. And remember, have fun!"

All the animatronics, even those who weren't part of the band and worked and lived in Pirate's Cove, jumped up and down in joy; for it was going to be such a fun day.

Chica clapped her hands (?) together and ran off to practice with her back-up vocals. Her best friend, Beatrice, a brown, female rabbit animatronic that looked a lot like Bonnie, ran up to her. Beatrice was an acrobat, and before Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica played their music, she would come up and do acrobatic moves. Both kids and adults loved her.

"Oh my gosh, Chica!" yelled Beatrice. "I am so excited! Are you?"

"Most definetly," replied Chica. "I love singing for the children. Are you going to do some special acrobatic moves for the kids?"

Beatrice nodded in excitement, and grabbed the straps of her blue leotard before letting them slap against her metal acromion. "Yes, and I also want to do some special dance moves, and…oh no! I gotta practice before day after tomorrow. I need to start tonight, or I won't be able to do my special moves. Talk to ya' later, Chica!"

She raced down the tiled hallway to her own special quarters where she practiced. Half a minute later, Chica could hear circus music, and the sound of Beatrice's feet hitting the ground repeatedly as she jumped in the air and did her twirls.

"She's so cute," Chica chuckled. She pulled her white shirt over her breasts more, so nobody could see her cleavage, then went into the band room to practice with Freddy and Bonnie.

…

The Marionette aka "Rosy" opened the doors of the Prize Corner and noticed just how messy it was. There was some cupcake frosting on the left wall, and some brown liquid (that was probably coke) was spilled all over the counter. The stuffies and toys on the shelves were misplaced and some were on the floor.

Rosy did a quick small sigh, knowing he had a bunch of work cut out for him. He got a rag out of the cleaning closet and began to wipe off the frosting. Then the doors on Prize Corner opened suddenly.

It startled Rosy, who spun around in shock, to his relief was just one of his good friends, Anna. Anna was a beautiful animatronic that resembled an anthropomorphic bear. She looked a lot like Freddy, himself. Her fur was soft and the color of gold. She wore a sky-blue dress with puffy short sleeves, and the skirt of the dress went down to her knees. She was one of the waitresses, and also did help with the cooking.

"Oh…hi Anna," said Rosy. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well," said Anna happily. "You?"

Rosy wished he could show more facial expression like the other animatronics could, then his feelings could show out more. His only facial expression was an odd smile.

"I'm a bit stressed out right now," sighed Rosy. "I think I have a lot of work cut out for me. Look at this place."

Anna looked around the room. Rosy was right. It would take at least a full day to clean up the place. Anna was sympathetic and knew Rosy thought he was getting the short end of the stick.

"Where's Vivianna?" asked Anna. Vivianna was the female version of Rosy. She wore the exact same clothing as him, except she has a short black skirt. She had a more curvy figure, large breasts, red lips, and wavy black hair that went down to the top of her arms. Other than these features, she looked just like Rosy.

"She's sleeping in the music box," whispered Rosy, pointing to it. "I decided to let her sleep in today. She was really busy yesterday, so I thought she should relax. However, she is aware of Bernard's upcoming birthday, so she's helping me later."

Anna nodded. "Want me to help you for now?" she asked.

"Yes, please," said Rosy. "I would be most grateful."

Anna giggled, grabbed a towel, and began wiping the top of the counter.

…

Balloon Boy didn't have much to do to get ready; nothing other than inflating balloons. He wanted to help out really badly, so he decided to go into the kitchen and help out the animatronic mouse named Theo, who was in charge of making and baking pizzas, along with Anna. His large blue apron read 'THEO the MOUSE' in big red letters. He was the only animatronic whose first name did not match the first consonant of what animal he was.

Balloon Boy walked into the kitchen, happy as ever. "Hi Theo! Can I help out!"

Balloon Boy's loud voice startled Theo, who spun around and almost dropped the pizza he was swirling up above his head.

"Oh, hi Balloon Boy. Um, I'm a bit busy for the moment. Don't you have anything else to do? Like…I don't know, inflate balloons?"

Balloon Boy nodded. "Uh-uh. But I don't need to do that until the day of the party. I don't have anything else to do. Can I please help out?"

'Oh dear,' Theo thought to himself. 'He's just bound to screw up'.

He turned his attention away from Balloon Boy and back to the pizza he was twirling. "Why don't you go play with Beatrice Bunny?" Theo proposed.

Balloon Boy huffed. "She's busy practicing her "acrobatic dance moves"," said Balloon Boy. "She doesn't have any time to play with me. Foxy said he can't take me on any adventures today, either. He's busy hemming up his pants and trying to repaint his boat with manager Dwight."

"Why don't you play with Anna? I said she could take a little break."

"She's helping Rosy clean up the Prize corner."

"That Anna…" Theo mumbled. "She can never keep her hands away from work."

Balloon Boy was now more urgent to help. "Can I help? Please?"

Theo gave a small sigh to himself. "Fine. You can help me. You can help me put the toppings on all the pizzas."

"Sweet!" said Balloon Boy. "How many pizzas are there?"

Theo went to the large fridge and pulled out stacked of dough. "Counting all the pizza we'll have to make for today and tomorrow, around thirty-five pizzas. After all, Bernard's mom wanted to take 15 pizzas home after the party."

Balloon Boy laughed. "Boy, she sounds like a real hungry lady, Theo."

Both BB and Theo laughed and started making the pizzas.

…

Foxy looked down at his pants, which were sown up with a new fabric that looked even nicer than before. He watched with interest ad Manager Dwight swiped the paintbrush against the boat to and fro, back and forth. It would look good as new when it was finished.

"Boss!" Foxy cried out. "You missed a spot 'oer there! Also, you're doin' a good job for somebody who isn't a sailor."

Dwight was perched high on a shelf that was keeping the boat straight. He turned to the left and pointed the paint brush at Foxy. "You're lucky we're doing this, Foxy," he warned. This is a project I wasn't planning on doing until next year."

"Well bless ye for doin' it now, boss," exclaimed Foxy, gratefully. "I could barely stand to look at that here ship. The paint be falling off! It'll be lookin' good as ever. The chil'ren are goin' to love it, all thanks to ye. Heck, maybe I'll start sleepin' in it."

Dwight started laughing. "Once I start talking to you Foxy, you never be quiet."

Foxy giggled. "Well, boss, that just be me programmed nature. I think you programmed me to be thy 'ere talkative one. Am I wrong?"

"No. You are right, Foxy. I guess I did program you to be like that."

"That's why the chil'ren love me, boss," said Foxy. "I also have a variety of interests. From basketball to barbies to amusement parks to movies. I can talk to 'em about anything they want to talk about. I think I'm a very outgoin' animatronic. I'm not a very shy one."

"Oh. Like Bonnie?"

"Bonnie may be shy," began Foxy. "But he be a very a very friendly and sensitive soul. I think chil'ren like him a lot, too. Lots of chil'ren like Chica because she be very motherly and caring, boss."

"Uh-huh. What about Freddy?"

Foxy paused for a moment, then responded. "Oh, Freddy. I guess chil'ren like him. I mean, he's very friendly. But his nature can be so…unexpected. I think he be just a bit more impatient, but he seem to be a docile soul. Just a bit oh…serene."

Dwight nodded at that response and then began painting again. "I created Anna to be Freddy's consort, Foxy. I think you're the only one other than Freddy who knows that. But Anna had a bit of a programming error, and has different interests. Also, I don't think Freddy wanted a girlfriend."

"Does Anna like Freddy?"

"I think she does, Foxy. She's so sweet to him. He is to her, but doesn't show it quite well."

"And I'm guessin' you made Beatrice to be Bonnie's?"

Dwight gave another nod. "Uh-huh. That couple worked out better than Anna and Freddy. Both Bea and Bon have similar interests. Also, they're both shy and sensitive souls, and love children."

"And Vivianna and Rosy?"

"Yep. Vivianna and "Rosy". They seem to be doing pretty well together. I inherited them both from my mother. They were both together before she even gave them to me."

Foxy was silent for quite some time, a question pondering in his head. "Er, boss?"

"Yeah?"

"…Will you ever make me a consort?"

Dwight was silent, then slowly responded. "I know that Mangle was nasty to you, Foxy. So I got rid of her. She was nasty to everybody else. But…I didn't know you still wanted a consort." *

***Okay, does anybody want me to write a fic about Foxy having a consort? If so, what should her name be? Leave a comment under this story. This thought didn't occur to me until I was writing this part of the story. I won't write more about Foxy's consort in this story, but another one…? We'll see. Leave a comment about it and I'll look.**

Foxy looked at Dwight. "Well, I wasn't really askin'. Just seein' if you'll do it."

Dwight sighed. "I have kind of a tight budget right now, Foxy. But…we'll see…we'll see…"

…

When nighttime came, it was time for the animatronics to go to sleep.

Rosy looked around Prize Corner and sighed. It still looked like utter shit. He and Vivianna would have to work hard tomorrow to clean the place up. At least Anna was nice enough to help him.

Rosy yawned and climbed into the music box, where Vivianna was fast asleep. He could tell because her white dots were gone, only revealing black slits. He patted her hair, but before he could fall asleep, he felt her arm around him.

"Hi, Rosy," she whispered. "I'm wide awake."

"Yeah?" said Rosy. "Well you slept most of the day. I'm tired as hell. I need to sleep.

Vivianna giggled. "I think this might perk you up a bit." She undid the buttons holding up her shirt and pulled the shirt aside, revealing her big white puppet breasts.

The white orbs behind Rosy's eye slits got larger. Vivianna giggled, and pulled Rosy closer to her.

"C'mon. Why don't we have some fun tonight before we get some shut eye."

Rosy nodded, then the two got down to business.

…

The next day, the day before Bernard's tenth birthday, Dwight closed the restaurant to the public so all the animatronics could set up and get ready. It turned out to be a very stressful day. Bonnie's guitar strings broke, so Dwight had to repair them. When he found out they were broken permanently, Dwight cursed to himself and ran down to the dumpy second-hand store two blocks away to get a new electric guitar.

Beatrice was practicing acrobatics with Lara Lop. Lara was another female animatronic rabbit. Her fur was reddish brown, beautiful brown eyes, and a white muzzle. Her bunny ears hung down on either side of her head, giving her the named Lara Lop. Her original name was Berenice the Bunny, but Dwight thought that sounded too much like 'Beatrice'. He also hated that name. So, he started calling her Lara.

Lara wore a bright pink tutu. She was just a simple children's entertainer. She would dance on stage and do twirls. She wasn't programmed to do special moves like Beatrice. However, she was adorable, and children liked her a lot.

Balloon Boy and Theo were walking with eachother back to the kitchen.

"You did a great job yesterday, BB," stated the gray and black mouse. He patted Balloon Boy's head. "I'll need you to help me more often."

Balloon Boy giggled, and the two were almost to the kitchen when Theo smelled something.

"Do you smell that BB?"

"Nope."

"Well, you must have a blocked nasal passage. I can smell something perfectly. And it smells AWFUL!"

He ran into the kitchen, with Balloon Boy following close behind. Theo say the oven had thick, black smoke coming out of it, a foul stench filling the whole kitchen.

"SWEET MOTHER OF-" Theo began to say. He threw open the oven door and pulled out what could have been once a pizza, but was now almost smouldering dough and ash. Theo looked at the now-gonner pizza for a few moments, then his head spun around to Balloon Boy.

"Balloon Boy!" Theo exclaimed, a panicky tone in his voice. "Did you do this!?"

Balloon Boy looked at the pizza. "You told me to leave it in the oven overnight and it would still be good. Guess you messed up, Theo."

"BB!" cried Theo. "I told you to turn off the oven when the pizza was done and leave the pizza in! You left the oven on all night! Do you know how dangerous that is!? Do you know what Dwight would have done to me if that had happened!?"

"Sorry Theo. How about I watch you before I help out…"

Theo nodded and tossed the pizza in the garbage. 'The flies won't be going near that. Okay, just watch me and you'll soon get it. It's easy.

Meanwhile, Freddy was in his changing room, screaming on the top of his lungs. His once-was consort, Anna rushed into the room, her bright blue eyes flashing concern. Her cerulean dress was wrinkled, and needed to be ironed.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" she asked. Despite them no longer being consorts, she still called him "dear".

Freddy spun around and held up the formal suit he was going to wear for the party. He usually only wore a top hat, but this time, he planned on wearing a full suit. But his suit was now history. The sleeves were torn off, saving for the right one, which was hanging on by a thread, the leggings bore huge holes from moths, there were scratch marks everywhere, and there was a huge scratch mark that started from the shoulder of the suit and went all the way down to the top of the pant leg. The once-beautiful suit now looked like something a dog could barely use for a dumping ground.

Anna tried to contain her laughter. The suit looked hilarious. She got a funny picture in her head of Freddy wearing that on stage.

"What happened to it!?" she exclaimed, actually concerned that his suit was torn up, despite her having to hold back her chuckles.

Freddy's pupils widened. "I have no idea! I remember having this brought to me back as a gift over thirty years ago; no, thirty-two years ago…back in 1983. But still, this isn't old at all. So what in the name of god happened to it?"

Dwight heard Freddy's loud voice and rushed into the room. He was about to ask what the problem was, then he saw Freddy's suit.

"What the devil…what the…what happened to that suit?" Dwight asked.

"That's what I would like to know, boss. I was going to wear this tomorrow for Bernard's birthday party! But now it looks like trash! What am I going to wear now?"

Dwight tapped his head with his finger for a bit, then got an idea. He rushed out of the room, and soon brought back a long, white flowy tunic.

"Isn't that a dress?" Anna asked curiously.

Dwight shook his head. "No, Anna. It's called a tunic, even though it does look like a dress." He glanced at Freddy, who was puzzled beyond belief. "I wore it in my high school play years ago. I played the part of Jesus."

Anna looked at it. It was a silvery-white color, and quite pretty; but it looked quite feminine. She couldn't imagine Freddy wearing such a thing on stage with the entire band.

Freddy grabbed the tunic out of Dwight's hands. "Uh boss, it's a little too epicene…just my opinion. Also, it's too short for me. It only goes down to my thighs."

Dwight nodded. "I know that. You are a tall animatronic. Let me see what else I can find." Dwight went off for a minute to find a match. He came back a minute later with something that shocked Freddy.

It was the bottom of a Batman costume: gray, tight, and complete with a black crotch-piece that sported an artificial bulge. The leggings, as tight as they looked, had fake muscular areas covering them. Freddy imagined himself in that outfit on stage and soon felt sick.

Anna's mouth fell open in horror.

"This is all I can find," said Dwight. "I thought I had some white boot-cuts around here, but I think I sold them off. This is all that's left. I lost the batman shirt and the hat. But I still have these leggings and the black cape."

Freddy just stared at the horrendous costume pants. He was lost for words. It was the ugliest costume he had ever set his pants on.

"Boss, I can't wear a tunic and Batman's leggings and cape, that combination looks abseloutly horrendous."

Dwight sighed a bit. "I've got nothing else for you Freddy. Either you wear this or you may not be able to perform on stage in front of the children."

Freddy looked back at Anna, who still had her mouth wide open. Freddy shook his head and sighed, then looked back at Dwight, still pondering this awkward situation between his boss, and his once-good girlfriend. He gave a huge sigh. "Okay, fine. Here, hand me the clothes and let me try them on."

…

It was finally the big day of the party. All the animatronics had gotten their work done, and were happy to take a break…before they found out that the child's party was today.

Bonnie, Beatrice, and Lara were putting cupcake-print tablecloths on the tables to make the place look much more cheerful. Balloon Boy, who had not been working at all for the last two days in prep, was now rushing his ass off to blow up as many balloons as he could. Freddy and Chica were practicing the songs they were going to do.

Rosy and Vivianna both came out of the music box and started rearranging the toys and dusting off the shelves. Both of them had worked their asses off to clean up the room, which was now sparkling and clean, and ready for a for a big party.

Dwight was running frantically around the restaurant, making sure everybody was doing their tasks. He peeked into the kitchen, in time to see a stressed-out Theo preparing pizzas.

"You're doing good Theo," Dwight whispered. "Just keep up the work and you'll be finished soon."

Theo returned his gratitude with a quick nod of the head before running to the oven to take out two fresh, cheesy pizzas. Dwight grinned and closed the kitchen door, just in time to bump into Freddy, who was giving Dwight a real scared look.

"Boss, the tunic and the Batman cape and leggings look horribly silly together. Do I have to wear it?"

Dwight turned away from Freddy and began to take out utensils to put out onto the tables. "Just wear it, Freddy," Dwight replied. "It'll please the kids. You don't look half bad in a tunic and a Batman outfit."

"But boss…" Freddy began to say, following Dwight closely behind as he put silverware on all the tables. "A tunic and only partially parts of Batman's costume? It's a silly costume. Oh, when I find the person who tore up my beautiful tuxedo, I'll break their filthy neck!"

Dwight spun around and gave Freddy a startled look. "Freddy! Don't say that! You need to watch what you say, sir. You're supposed to be a civilized gentlemen."

Freddy sighed and tipped his black bowler hat to the side. "Ugh, sorry. I'm just so…nervous."

Dwight patted Freddy's arm and grinned. "Don't worry, Freddy. Everything has been planned. Everything will go according to plan. I promise."

After the grueling day he and the animatronics were about to endure, Dwight later wished he never said that.

…

Mrs. Whittaker arrived forty-five minutes before the party was to start. Of course, she was the first one to be there. Dwight ran to the check-in counter to greet her. She was dressed nicely, with a bright-pink t-shirt and cotton-candy blue shorts that went up to the shirts waist, accessorized by a bright red belt. Her bombshell-blonde hair was short and curled at the bottom, and her lips were colored by ruby-red lipstick.

"Hello there, miss," Dwight greeted in a friendly manner. "I presume you are…." Dwight looked down at his clipboard to see what her name was. "I presume you are Shirley J. Whittaker?"

"I am," she said, reaching out to shake his hand. The other animatronics were doing some of their duties, but a few of them were behind the stage curtain, watching.

"Mmm…she seems fine," drawled Rosy.

"Shut up!" murmured Bonnie. "She'll hear you."

Dwight took a pencil and put a checkmark next to Shirley's name. "Alright, now that you're checked in…." Dwight paused. "Um, where's the birthday boy?"

Mrs. Whittaker smiled. "Oh, he's out in the car. He brought a bunch of his action figures with him. He's still getting them out of the car. He'll be in a minute or two."

Dwight nodded, and Shirley responded quickly "I need get the presents. I'll be back in two minutes!" She rushed out the door.

Dwight turned around and whistled as a signal. All the animatronics came out and circled around him.

"Alright, you guys know the drill. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, play some ambient music in the meantime, Foxy, get your new clothes on! Beatrice and Lara, greet the children. Theo, keep making those pizzas! Anna, put the leftover decorations up on the walls. BB, blow up more balloons! Rosy and Vivianna, attend to prize corner this instant! Does everybody know what to do!?"

"YES!" they all shouted, then each ran to their stations. Lara and Beatrice stood where they were, eager to greet and see the children.

"What do you think Bernard looks like?" Beatrice asked Lara excitedly.

Lara giggled softly and cutely. "He probably had cute freckled cheeks which are plump and a cute voice. I can imagine him being scrawny, but adorable!"

Beatrice was jumping up and down in excitement. She looked at her cerulean blue leotard before looking at Lara's pink tutu. "Lara, you look adorbs! The girls are going to love you!"

Meanwhile, the Freddy Fazbear band were playing some quiet ambient music, while Freddy was slipping on his tunic. He then began to put on the tight Batman leggings. He groaned in disbelief at how tight they were.

"Pieces of fucking shit…" he mumbled angrily, before Chica came over and slapped him.

"Watch your mouth!" she cried out in a loud whisper. "You're supposed to be a gentleman!"

Freddy groaned again. "What kind of gentlemen wears Batman leggings and cape with a tunic singing in front of a bunch of children?" he questioned. "Huh? You're not the one who has to wear this cheap piece of-

"Don't swear again!" Chica said. She pulled her tight white top over her big, buoyant breasts before she began to sing again, softly. Freddy sighed, and continued to put on his outfit.

Mrs. Whittaker soon came back with a hanful of presents. Dwight gawked at how many presents she was holding.

"Ugh…don't want my poor baby to feel like he's not going to get anything for his birthday," she said, before setting them down on the floor. "Last year he only got a Samsung Galaxy S4 from his dear aunt and a PS3 from his father for his birthday. I was like, really!? Only two gifts? This is a nice gentle boy, and he only gets two gifts. I was angry, so I decided I was going to spoil him this year."

"Sounds like you've already done that," Dwight mumbled to himself, then said out loud: "He got a smart phone for his ninth birthday?"

Mrs. Whittaker nodded. "Yep, but we knew out boy deserved better, so we got him an iPhone."

Dwight just shook his head. Mrs. Whittaker then went outside for a moment and made a motioning sign with her hand. She opened the big glass door and said: "Bernard's coming!"

Dwight grinned, and began to say Happy Birthday. Then, he got the most horrifying sight in his life.

A fat, beastly-overweight boy suddenly walked in. The boy had a triple-chin, a gut that went out what could have been possibly almost two feet, Thick, fat legs, tiny feet that could barely support him, enormous hips, and man-child boobs. Instead of walking, he had to waddle like a penguin because of all his fat. He was eating a king-size Snickers bar.

Dwight almost gasped, if Mrs. Whittaker wasn't there. "C'mon Bernard, sweetie, you've been suckling on that candy bar for almost an hour." Dwight almost wretched at this point.

Bernard then began to cry. Tears came to his eyes. "I don't wanna!" he cried. Mrs. Whittaker gently patted his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's all right sweetie. We'll be having cupcakes later." Bernard was still crying. Mrs. Whittaker gave a small sigh. "Oh, I'll buy you five more on our way home from the party. How's that sound?"

Bernard wiped his tears away, and grinned. He waddled to the trash can and threw his Snickers bar away. Mrs. Whittaker beamed, then rushed out to the car to get more presents.

Beatrice and Lara, completely ignoring Bernard's grotesque overweight-nature, walked over and showed their good nature.

"Hi Bernard!" Lara squealed. "You're just adorbs! My name's Lara, and this is my friend, Beatrice, but everybody calls her Bea. Nice to meet you!"

"Fuck you!" Bernard cried out.

Beatrice's ears suddenly shot up. Did he just say the "F" word? Lara didn't seem to notice that, instead she was grinning.

"Beatrice, isn't he a polite boy? He just said 'thank you'!"

Lara didn't know any swear words and didn't know anything about swear words, so she didn't understand that the boy was saying something derogatory to her. Beatrice turned to Bernard. "Did you say thank you?" she asked.

The boy just crossed his pudgy, blubbery arms and said "You heard what I said." He then suddenly stormed over to Balloon Boy to grab a few balloons. Lara was still jumping up and down excitedly while Beatrice had her arms crossed over her chest is both sadness and disappointment.

Meanwhile, Balloon Boy looked at Bernard and said "Hee-hee! You're wearing a beanie, too! Would you like a-

"GIMME DA BALLOON!" Bernard shouted, kicking Balloon Boy, and suddenly grabbed about ten balloons and ran to the table to finish off a cupcake he had stuffed in his shirt pocket. Balloon Boy sighed and struggled not to cry. Beatrice came over and began to pat him on the back while Lara was finishing up setting up the tables.

Bonnie was backstage playing the ambiance music, but when he heard the sound of Bernard's voice, he couldn't wait to see him. He poked his head out of the curtain and began to say "Happy Birthday Bern-"

Bonnie's jaw suddenly fell open to the sight of Bernard's grotesque overweight. Luckily, Bernard wasn't looking at him and was stuffing himself full of cupcake. Chica saw Bonnie sticking his head out the curtain and she also poked hers out and said "Happy Birthday, sweetie!" She was ignoring Bernard's weight. She saw Bonnie staring at Bernard with shock, his mouth open. Chica frowned and slapped him. Bonnie gasped and turned toward her.

"Stop staring at that boy!" Chica whispered hoarsely. "I know what you're thinking. I, however, think he's adorable."

Bonnie pulled himself back behind the curtain. "He looks kind of like BB…" Bonnie said, trailing off. Chica nodded in agreement, before getting back to practicing her vocals again.

…

In less than an hour, the whole restaurant was full of over thirty kids, all hollering, yelling, screaming, and shouting. The parents were running around shuffling things around, while Mrs. Whittaker just sat next to her "angel" and kept patting his arm. He was eating a Kit Kat.

Dwight suddenly dimmed the lights of the restaurant and turned the stage light on. He stepped onto the stage and began to talk.

"Hello there, boys and girls! Our two animatronic acrobats, Beatrice and Lara, will be performing in a minute…but first, can we all sing Happy Birthday to the birthday boy, Bernard?" Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie began playing the background music behind the curtains.

Everybody chimed in singing the birthday song, then ending in thunderous applause, especially from the boy's mother. Dwight came up on stage again and said "And now presenting the two animatronic acrobat bunnies…Beatrice and Lara!"

Or thunderous applause followed, where Dwight hopped off the stage (like a rabbit), and the music began to play. Beatrice and Lara ran up to the stage in their cute, everyday outfits, and then started to do their thing. While Lara did impressive twirls and arabesques, Beatrice did complex moves such as spinning around in the air and landing on one foot, flipping over backwards in the hair, doing handstands, cartwheels, and then doing complicated flips.

"Look at them go!" shouted one excited girl. All the kids then joined in shouting "Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Lara started giggling and jumped onto Beatrice's hand, where Beatrice lifted her up in the air, where Lara balanced on her hand with her ballet slipped touching her palm.

Lara stayed balanced for ten seconds, then suddenly, she jumped off and landed doing the splits. That earned more applause.

Lara then lifted up BOTH her paws, and Beatrice hopped onto them, and balanced for THIRTY seconds, a stunned silence ringing through the restaurant. Suddenly, Beatrice jumped off, doing two flips in the air before landing on the ground doing Russian splits.

The crowd of both children and adults went wild, clapping and cheering at their performance. One lady even threw a yellow rose up for Beatrice, and a pink and orange rose up for Lara. Both the acrobats grinned, the applause never ending.

When if finally began to cease, Lara and Beatrice bowed and said "Happy Birthday, Bernard, with Lara saying it louder than Beatrice, and both of them walked offstage.

Lara and Beatrice walked to the back of the room, where Dwight was standing. He patted their shoulders and whispered "Great job, girls!

It wasn't until after this amazing moment where things suddenly got lot, lot worse.

…

Foxy let out the loudest, longest, and most painful sounding scream Dwight had ever heard in his life. Dwight gasped in shock and ran to Pirate's Cove where the children were playing. He threw open the curtains and gasped at the sight.

Foxy was clutching his groin with his good hand, kids dancing around him and laughing while others were pulling pieces of wood out of the ship. Dwight ran over to Foxy and rubbed the poor Fox's arm.

"What happened!?" Dwight asked, shocked at the sight.

Foxy looked up at him, his yellow eyes shining bright. "One of those kids kneed me in o'er Pirate Gonads. It hurts more than a fucking hell!"

Dwight was about to get after Foxy for swearing in front of a bunch of children, but realized that the contorted expression of pain across Foxy's face really meant that the poor fox was really in pain. "These kids are brats," whispered Dwight.

"They as hell are," agreed Foxy. "Ugh-look 'ere Dwight, I some of the young 'uns run into—ugh—Prize Corner. Th-they teamed up to gang up an 'ere Rosy. They quoted "Hey, let's gang up on that ol' puppet!", then they—ugh…ran off!"

Dwight gave Foxy another pat and helped him up. "I've got to go help Rosy and Vivianna! The kids aren't supposed to be there at this time! Hell, they weren't supposed to come in here until and hour"

"Boss…what about these 'ere kids!?"

"I'll have to take care of them in a minute, Foxy. Just sit down on the bench outside while I take care of this other situation."

Foxy sat down and mubled. "Ugh-alright, but please hurry! I can't keep playin' with these 'ere brats for much lon'er! And…wait, boss!"

Dwight was about to rush out of the room, until he heard Foxy call him. He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Bernard and a few other young 'uns decided to gang up on the Fazbear Band, too. And, they k-kicked Bonnie is his face."

"Jesus!" exclaimed Dwight, Foxy barely hearing him over the screaming. "Where are the parents at?"

Foxy was giving him a taciturn look. "Bernard's mom is tryin' to pull the boy away, the rest of the parents have dropped off their young 'uns…"

"SHIT!" Dwight exclaimed, running toward Prize Corner. Why did this all have to happen? Why did they have to get stuck the whole day with a bunch of brats who didn't give a damn about anybody else of the animatronics were being kind to them and showing them compassion? All these questions ran through Dwight's mind as he ran to Prize Corner.

He thrust open the large glass doors and got a horrifying sight.

Two of the kids were throwing up all over the counter in which was in front of the Prize's. It dripped down the sides of the tables and onto the floor, making Rosy run around getting washcloths to clean up the mess. He was distracted heavily, while one kid was beating on his back.

Dwight looked to where Vivianna was and got an even more horrific sight. One of the boys had pulled down his pants and was trying to shove his small member down her throat. She kept trying to push him away, but some other boys and girls were pinning her down.

Dwight shrieked, making the boy with his penis poking out of his pants cry out, and he out it swiftly back into his pants and ran out of the room, too fast for Dwight to catch. The other boys and girls began to shriek, and took the toys and prized and swept them across the vomit-covered counter.

Vivianna stood up and ran to Rosy, struggling not to cry. Dwight was about to approach her before he felt a large cup of soda pelt him in the back of the head. He gasped and spun around. A little boy with short, red hair giggled and pointed at the sopping wet mess he threw on Dwight.

"Hee hee! Messy manager!" the boy giggled.

Dwight wiped the soda off him. "You little shits…" he mumbled, before running out to the stage, pushing the boy down as he ran off.

Chica was screaming her heart out. Five boys were trying to lift up Chica's shirt, glimpsing at her breasts constantly and shouting "We want boobs!" Bonnie was forced onto the ground with Bernard sitting on him, chomping away on candy bars and throwing up at the same time. Bonnie was sobbing his living heart out. Freddy's tunic and Batman outfit was ripped to shreds, he was walking around in shredded clothing with children laughing and shredding it even more.

Anna and Beatrice were crying quietly, their dresses and leotards shredded and dirtied up like mad. Lara tried to comfort them, despite having tears in her eyes and having her tutu soiled up.

BB was being harassed by little girls, who kept shouting to him "Show me your penis! Show me your penis!"

Dwight looked down at the Birthday cake, which was pilled all over the floor, table, and chairs from kids throwing it all over…some had even gotten onto the walls. The wrapping paper had been thrown about all over the floor, the toys inside smashed apart, and there were sticky traces of soda EVERYWHERE.

The bathrooms had been destroyed, stall doors screwed off, graffiti and feces on the wall, toilet paper flung everywhere, cryptic messages written on the mirrors with misspelled words, and pictures of badly-drawn penises were drawn on the walls.

Mrs. Whittaker was nowhere to be found.

After Dwight had witnessed abuse, throwing, screaming, yelling, swearing, sexual harassment, peeing, pooping, farting, barfing, hitting, smacking, and slapping, he could take no more.

When all the parents arrived back, not one of them being concerned that the place had been turned upside down and was filthy, they all grinned. Mrs. Whittaker gently took Bernard by the arms and led him to the register, getting ready to pay. Dwight raised an eyebrow.

"You're paying already?" he asked.

Mrs. Whittaker nodded.

"You mean you're not staying to help clean up the messes that we agreed to?"

Mrs. Whittaker this time shook her head, showing her pearly whites. "No, I don't think so, but I will next time."

Dwight gave her a phony smile as she slapped down some exact change. Dwight gave a phone grin, then pulled out a boomike and hollered:

"GET OUT YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHITSTAINS YOU DARE CALL CHILDREN OUT OF THIS RESTAURANT, AND DON'T YOU DARE EVER COME BACK, YOU HEAR!? "

…

The animatronics gasped when Dwight finished his story off like that.

"What did Mrs. Whittaker do after that?" asked Bonnie.

"She started whining like a little bitch and ran out with Bernard, the other paents followed and gave me the middle finger on the way out…those bastards. They don't give a shit about anyone. I felt very bad for all of you…having to clean up those horrid messes and suffering from that traumatic day…"

"You helped us out a lot, though," said Anna. "You did most of the cleaning up…ugh, how horrible…"

Foxy came and patted Dwight's arm, just like what Dwight had done to him. "Yeah, my goddamn gonads hurt whenever I think about those 'ere brats!"

Dwight gave a little grin.

"Yeah…let's hope we never see them again…"

**UGH! The End! And I sure am glad, too. This story took me forever to write! Well, now that it's done, I'm going to start the other fic I've wanted to write for the past two months now…and it's a CHAPTER FIC! The first chapter of it will be posted by next week.**


End file.
